Avalon Fitz
by plllover2837
Summary: Aria and ezra have been dating for 16 years and have a child who is getting suspicious...


Story is set when aria is 32 and ezra is 39... And they aren't married yet. Spencer is 33, Toby is 34, Hanna is 33 and Caleb is 33, Emily is 34 and Paige is 33.

3rd person pov  
"Aria!" Ezra yelled. "I have no idea what tie to wear!" "Cut the crap, Ezra, I'm coming!" "Ok!" He yelled back. "Mom! The twins are being idiots!" Sixteen year old Avalon Grace Fitz yelled. In the past sixteen years, Aria had given birth to six children.  
Avalon Grace- 16- junior  
Daniel Ryder- 11- sixth grade  
Noah Henry and Blake Owen- 7- second grade  
Rosie Carter- 5- kindergarten  
Sophie Reed- 1  
"Boys! Stop annoying Avalon!" Today was a hectic morning as usual in the Fitz family. "Aria Montgomery!" Ezra yelled. It was the first day of school and Aria was feeding Sophie, helping Rosie get dressed, feeding everyone breakfast, and telling Ezra what to wear.

Aria pov  
I went into Ezra's bedroom and said, "Avalon, watch your siblings for a few!" "Ok!" She replied. "Man, it's nice to finally be alone, Aria." Ezra said. "Tell me about it. We never get any time to ourselves anymore." He pulled me in for a kiss, and that turned into an intense make out session. I pulled away a few minutes after I took Ezra's shirt off. "You know I want this, but..." "I have to go." "Yes." I sighed, not wanting our moment to end. "I'll make it up to you later." Ezra said with a wink. "I'm holding you to that, wear this tie. And hop to it!" Ezra was teaching at Hollis this year. And we hardly ever get any free time.

Avalon pov  
I headed into school and greeted my two best friends, Katarina Harris and Ashlynn Moore. "Hey, Av!" They called me over to them. "Did you know Tyler grew his hair out?" "Did you have a fun summer?" "Yeah," I replied. "Lex and I went to the beach." My cousin, Alexandra, and I were super tight. The only people I was closer to than her were Ash and Kat."can you come over tonight?" Ash asked. "Can't, have to attend some stupid dinner party. Ugh, sorry." "It's Cool! Did you meet any cute guys?" Kat said. "I don't kiss and tell." I smirked and walked away.

Spencer pov  
Toby knocked on the door to Aria and Ezra's house. Ezra opened the door. "Hey, Mr. Fitz," I said. I still tease them about that. "Hello, Mrs. Cavanaugh. Would you like to enter the accommodating Fitz Mansion?" "Why, yes sir, we would!" Toby replied. "Hey, Toby." Ezra said. "Hey, man." Over the years, Toby and ezra have grown closer. They're like siblings now.

Avalon pov  
Ugh. I have to attend a stupid dinner with my parents and my 'aunts and uncles'. It doesn't even count! They're just my moms best friends! I like them all fine, I'd just rather be spending the night at Ashlynn's house. I heard Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh knock. My dad opened the door and I heard Spencer say, "Hey, Mr. Fitz!" She always calls him that, like it's an inside joke or something. "Hello, Mrs. Cavanaugh." He said. They always laugh. The whole group is always sharing inside glances, like they're hiding something. I am going to start investigating. Hanna and Caleb Rivers knocked next. "Yo! Fitzy! U still teaching?" Hanna said. Hanna is probably my favorite out of my mom's friends. "Yes, Mrs. Rivers." Hanna burst out laughing and said, "I remember when I was only Mrs. Marin to you," she giggled. "Yeah, me too, all too well." Dad said. "Aria, honey, Spencer and Hanna are here!" I heard my mom's heels clicking against the stairs and my dad say, "wow."

Hanna pov  
Aria walked down the stairs and I wish you could have been there to see the expression on Fitz's face. His jaw dropped open and he said, "wow." Then got over his initial shock and whistled. She looked hot. Aria had her hair perfectly curled, was wearing fishnet tights, black 6- inch heels, a strapless mid- thigh black dress with a red belt and dangly silver earrings. Paige and Emily rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" I offered, then went to open the door.

Aria pov  
I walked down the stairs just in time to hear Ezra say, "wow." And whistle. Paige and Emily rang the doorbell. Hanna offered to get it, and I followed her to the door. "Hey, em. Hey, Paige," I said, letting them in the house. "Avalon, come on down!"

Avalon pov  
I heard my mom call me and I went downstairs. I was super bored, so I took my mom aside and asked her if I could call Ash and Kat and see if they could come over. She said yes, of course. They got here and we went into the kitchen and heard laughing. We snuck a look into it to see what the adults were talking about. We heard Emily try to imitate someone. "And uhhh, to kill, uhhh, a mockingbird, and uhhh, free period, and uhhh, could you stay behind to talk about your, uhh, essay?" Emily said. "Hey, don't be mean!" Mom replied. "Yeah, Mrs. Fields," my dad also retorted. What is it with last names around here! Caleb laughed and said, "yeah, so I, uhhh, will give Caleb and, uhhh, Toby detention, but of course not aria, because, uhh, that's totally fair." "Hey, yes he was!" They were probably talking about one of their old teachers. I wanted to see an old yearbook of my moms, so I went in the kitchen and asked. My mom froze than said, "umm, I think I threw them out. Sorry." But I could tell she was lying. Why though? Maybe she didn't want me to find out she got pregnant in high school. But I already knew. I'm not stupid, I can do math. Ashlynn, Kat and I went to my room and closed the door. "Guys," I began. "I think something weird is going on with my parents." "Well, " Ash said, "let's do something to take your mind off it for a while." "Ohhh yeah! Let's look at the news!" Kat was going through a total news obsession these days. "Anything good?" I asked. "Not really,"she replied. "Dead cat found, gas price goes up, ah ha! Student-teacher affair! Juicy!" "What's it say?" I said. "Not much." I groaned. "Student-teacher affairs are disgusting. Who would want that? Is the sex really worth it?" "I know, right?" Ashlynn added. "Come on!" "Anyway, back to this thing with my parents. What do you guys think is going on?" "I don't know, but let's find out."

Aria pov  
"You don't think that was even a little weird?" I asked ezra when all our friends had gone home. "Why did Avalon need a yearbook? Do you think she knows?" He replied. "No. She couldn't."

Avalon pov  
"You don't think that was even a little weird?" I heard my mom ask my dad after all her friends had left. "Why did Avalon need a yearbook? Do you think she knows?" Dad replied. "No. She couldn't." What on earth are they talking about? I needed to find out.


End file.
